Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image sensors. More particularly, apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image sensors including storage gates.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as one of charge coupled device (CCD)-type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensors. The CMOS-type images sensors (CIS) may include a plurality of pixels that are two-dimensionally arranged, and each of the pixels may include a photodiode (PD). The photodiode may convert incident light into an electrical signal.
In order to perform applications that need higher dynamic ranges, additional gates are used to increase functional operations (e.g., an electronic shuttering operation) of the pixel.